Infinite Potential
by ROCuevas
Summary: A detective mocked for his supernatural interests soon finds his world turned upside down. How will a dimension traversing ghost find his way back to life? Based on an OC submitted by KAizero6 for a movie war by Kamen Rider Dimensions. Adopted from Kamen Rider Dimensions
1. Chapter 1

**This story originally belonged to Kamen Rider Dimensions. I had adopted this story from him.**

 _Super Hero Time!_

 _Shuujin: A man who will steal your heart and save his soul, Kamen Rider Ghost!_

 _Satoshi: Strike from the shadows, Phantom Thief of Heart!_

 _Shuujin: So, your persona is a face mask? That… oddly makes sense._

 _Satoshi: I doubt my personas are half as cool as yours though._

 _S + S: Break the chains! Eyes open!_

* * *

Satoshi Kenchi would never be a normal kid. It just wasn't happening, at least not any time soon. Normal people wouldn't have a deep obsession with the occult. Normal people wouldn't hold onto a strange blank orb like object that had been given to them randomly as a child. Yet here Satoshi was, pushing the long blue dyed bang out of his face as he searched an abandoned mansion for any signs of a rogue spirit or anything of the sort at the bequest of the special Investigations Department. He had been a highly skilled detective, but once news of his hobbies came to light, the higher ups had thought of him to be an excellent addition to the sector.

"Man, if they had told me it was this stupid, I'd might have not joined." Satoshi mused jovially. "Oh, who am I kidding? I would've probably gone to the suspected places myself." Sneaking through the slowly rotting door, he carefully made his way around the derelict building, taking random photos and notes upon notes in a little black book. Unlike many of the other locations where there had only been speculations, the mansion was crawling with hints towards spectral activity. Things were moving from their original positions as he walked about, haunting songs and woeful tears echoed into the night and he even once felt as if something had walked straight through him! An exhilarating feeling is what he got walking in this mansion.

"Hey now, don't hide! I know you're around here somewhere!" He taunted jauntily, making his way up the stairs. The click of a boot upon the wooden floors and an unknown but expected figure roaming about was good news. A genuine ghost was about and active!

'Good thing I've got the eyecon with me!' Satoshi mentally cheered, his hand loosely wrapped upon the round eye like object in the pocket of his black sleeveless vest. He had carried it around him since it was first given to him at the age of six by his dearly departed grandfather, Yamimo Kenchi. He was the one who had taught Satoshi about the craft of ghost hunting and the eye, an "eyecon", was meant to make ghosts of any kind both visible and corporeal. "Right, call me a paparazzi because I want your photo!" He declared, running up the stairs and entering one of the nearby drawing rooms, the same as the one the white figure had entered. Styled after original Victorian architecture, maybe even a remnant of it, the building had multiple drawing rooms to allow men and women to relax separately. Upon the table lay two perfectly poured glasses of red wine, a spectral black haired man in a pristine white suit sorrowfully staring at the bottle in his hand. Once he had taken notice of his new arrival, the spirit cheered up, if only slightly.

"Ah, so you have finally arrived!" He exclaimed, pulling Satoshi by the sleeve of his white shirt to the table. "I've had a wide array for you to taste and I assure you, they all have been aged marvelously."

"Indeed, they must be so." Satoshi commented, holding up one of the glasses, swirling it and taking in the scent. "Why, this must be at least fifty years! A true dedication to your art Mr. Sake!" Goro Sake was a wine maker in the nineteen hundreds who was said to make the best wine in the world and was even nominated for an official reward to say as such. When the judge for the contest was murdered in cold blood however, Goro had yet to be informed, and instead waited until his last moments and beyond to receive his title. His dream of becoming a world-renowned wine maker was the one desire that tethered him to the mortal realm, waiting patiently for the day that the wine taster would come.

It was Satoshi's job to act as such, for the people of the surrounding village near the mansion where he resided said that his ghostly humming as he tended to his vineyards could still be heard, the occasional glass of wine left a dear friend's door as if he was still alive. People even believed that his spirit remained in the studio where his wine based show was recorded. At least once he believed he had the honor, he would finally be at peace and would leave to whatever he awaits on the other side. Satoshi loved the feeling that came when he helped a ghost pass on, no matter what insane sort of stunts he had to do or the lack of reward that came his way when he was successful. Taking a sip of the wine, he marveled at the intense flavor born of years spent aging.

"There's a fruity flavor that bursts upon the tongue and yet does not overwhelm the palette. The sweetness is invigorating and still soothing at the same time. My good sir, I do believe that this alone may make you the greatest wine maker, for I have yet to taste another that holds the same appeal!" Satoshi honestly commented, taking another drink for a good measure. The beaming smile that shone on Goro's face, along with the fact that Goro's body literally shone, was a sign that he was close to passing on, but with such an array of wines left at his disposal to show off, it was clear that the act of judging them all would cut into the day a fair amount.

* * *

 _*A while later*_

"HEEY! I'M HOOOMMMEEE!" Slurred Satoshi in a drunken manner, bursting through the door to the small office that the special investigations department had been granted, his colleagues sighing as they helped him into his seat.

"Just because you went to 'help a wine maker from nineteen sixty something', it doesn't mean you can just go and get drunk on duty you know!" Akiko, Satoshi's best friend and self-imposed moral compass, scolded. Despite all the times Satoshi had tried to convince her that the supernatural did exist and that all he did was for the wondering spirits to pass on, she had to yet to see any of it for herself, believing that instead, the ghost hunter was simply slacking off. She had been sent forcefully into the department, unlike how Satoshi had been moved of his own choice, and that had upset her greatly. Instead the blond girl took feverishly to her new work, trying her best to deal with any of the issues that came along, so when Satoshi came in with all sorts of crazy tales and still manages to convince the higher ups that he had dealt with a ghost of all things, it left her saddened.

"But seriously, there were like fifty of the things. I didn't even know you could grow so many kinds of freaking grapes!" Satoshi exclaimed, spreading his arms wide as if to demonstrate just how many there were.

"Actually, wine does not simply just contain grapes. There are actually a wide variety of different fruits that may be infused into the mix, including wild berries, lemon, lime, even such things as pineapple, though it is only used rarely an- "The man who spoke was then interrupted by a groan from Satoshi.

"Oh, my god, just shut up Michael. We don't need you right now." Satoshi answered. Michael Alabaster was an American that had moved into Japan, though his skills that they had boasted about to their overseas counterparts had been apparently over-exaggerated. While he was very good at retaining information and spouting it off at another time, he was terrible when it came to physical work. He had been shoved into the special investigation department when all the mental based roles in the normal divisions had been filled, leaving him to fill his mind with knowledge of supernatural occurrences that had come in useful at times, though it was usually speculation and rumor.

"Now don't be like that." Michael said, pushing back his glasses and tucking the loose strands of brown hair behind his ears. "After all, he's pretty much the only one keeping this department, and furthermore, our actual jobs, from being cute from the force completely." When a department only contained a total of three members, it was usually deemed redundant and cut from the police, but considering how much there were so many who praised them for their skills and had many supernatural occurrences happen, they simply brought in too much money for them to be kept away.

Letting out a sigh, Akiko slumped at her seat, taking in the file that Satoshi had with all the proof that the request had been dealt with, photos taken with a special camera, personal statements to show that it was unmistakably them and more were taken to prove that the mission was completed to the fullest. "Well at least we're still getting paid." She conceded, pulling out the sheet that detailed what their next request would contain. "So, the next one was a guy who says that random slashes have been appearing around… the station?" She read which peaked Satoshi's interest. He walked over to her desk, a little stumble in his steps.

"Random slashes have been appearing around the station and specifically the wall outside of the third window to the right… that's use!" Satoshi shouts as he dashed out of the door, Michael and Akiko followed behind him, eager to check out the truth of the request.

"Dear lord, they were actually right." Akiko said quietly, the blond taking out a camera and taking images of the deep gnashes that had been made into the brick. It was far too neat to have been made by claws, but there would have been too much noise to produce for a machine to have made the cuts. Any other choice apart from the supernatural just wouldn't make any sense; very few things could've made such deep lacerations without either a lot of time or noise.

"So… so there are more of these?" Satoshi asked, a hand to his head. Perhaps the wine really was getting to him at this point. Michael merely reached into his pockets, pulling out a set of keys that he shook lightly.

"Let's go. It's time for a road trip!" Michael was always proud of his car, having had it customized as much as he could at the time. Taking an old Honda NSX and sprucing it up with a fancy metallic blue paintjob, Michael had completely redone the inner workings of the car, with the help of a mechanic friend of course. Replacing black leather for cream and giving it all the new tolls that had come out over the years, including some that he had personally admitted weren't normal or particularly legal, he had turned it into the ultimate investigational machine.

He had face palmed particularly hard when he had heard the news of Honda producing a successor that had quite a few of the additions that he had installed. He wouldn't admit it to his friends though stating, " _Well I prefer the original. Got that whole nostalgia taste to it, don't you think?_ " Driving around the city showed that the lacerations were in many places, houses, parks, and even public conveniences like stores and hospitals. There was no real factor that tied all the different locations that were seemingly chosen at random, but the more that Satoshi thought about it (through the pounding headache he had, though pills did assist), the more that it all seemed connected.

"So, let's go through this logically then." He began, voicing his thoughts out loud to his teammates. "So far, we have found cuts on the local park, Asuna Hospital, 7 different houses that were not near to each other nor were they all similar construct, Kimiwaza Convenience and Kiri Cakes. It can't be a random occurrence as so far, the supernatural have all had a specific reason and rhyme to their mishaps. No… there is a single factor that ties all the locations together. They all belong to or are frequented by personnel connected with the police force. Why would someone specifically target the police force? The typical choice would be that they were either falsely accused before their death or someone else was arrested, a close relative perhaps."

"Satoshi, are you suggesting that someone has a grudge on the police?" Akiko interrupted, grabbing one of the files that she kept with her. Within were the deaths of all people who had related to the police, whether they were criminals or police themselves. Flicking to a certain page, her finger landed on a mugshot of someone only added recently.

"Miyamoto Ryuken, a man of age fifty-four that died to a blade wound sustained in prison. Charged with 2 separate counts of murder, both with a blade, and sent to prison for life. Claimed for all of his time in prison that he was falsely charged but the evidence was simply against him." Satoshi nodded slowly.

"What was the evidence used to convict him?" He asked. Michael pulled the car to the pavement, reaching for his computer and quickly blitzing the keyboard, bringing up a set of pictures labelled with every detail imaginable.

"An ancestral blade, kept in the Miyamoto family, that was stained in blood. A hidden voice showing how he held strong distain for the murder victims. Finally, a hand-written letter challenging both victims to a full sword duel to satisfy their argument, giving a motive to the murder." HE listed.

"And the crime scene?"

"Taking us there right now. It was near the Miyamoto household."

* * *

The household was a rather plain building, truth be told. It held all the makings of a traditional Asian household, being made with shoji that separated while still allowing light to filter through and having futons rather than the typical western bed that had been adopted by Japan. After Ryuken's death, the house had been sitting dormant, meaning that they were free to explore, so with eyecon in hand, they set out to investigate.

"So far, I'm not receiving any form of ghostly activity inside of the house yet." Satoshi commented as they made their way around the abandoned building. All that they had found was stuff that you would normally find in such homes. But when they made their way out into the large garden, surprisingly well trimmed for something that no one was meant to frequent, where Satoshi was given the fright of his life.

A spirit unlike any other stood before him, idly stroking the giant blade that replaced the right hand with his other. Golden boots led to black trousers and a white shirt sat under a coat done in white and blue, streamers coming off the back as the creature gazed at its weapon with piercing blue eyes, it turned slowly to the approaching group, though only Satoshi could see him.

"Are you the ones who will be my next challengers?" It asked threateningly, brandishing the sword on his right arm, though the other two could hear it.

"Um, are you okay Satoshi?" Akiko asked in worry. "You seem a little spaced out there."

"Is it the alcohol? Do we need to take you back to the car?" Michael continued, ready to pull out his keys at a moment's notice. Both were left unaware as the creature slowly walked ever closer to them, Satoshi unable to take his eyes off the metal that glinted in the sunlight. Akiko watched in concern as the detective tried to speak, unable to get his words out in fear.

"Do you see something that we don't? Is that it?" the two gazed around the garden, unknowingly staring the monster directly in its glowing eyes and it lifted its blade up.

"Foolish. What kind of respectable figure leaves themselves so open!?" as a last-ditch effort, he gave the two a mighty shove, pushing them away as the sword bit into his flesh, tearing it away from bone. His two friends were left confused and shocked when they looked up to find the blue banged boy suddenly get his chest ripped open, blood flying from the suddenly appearing wound. Dashing over to him as he fell, the sword wielder simply scoffed.

"I see that perhaps you have a little chivalry. Though with someone that barely looks as if they could lift a blade, such chivalry goes wasted."

"Satoshi, you can't die here, not like this!" Akiko cried, shaking the body as his life blood slowly drained away. His vision was already blurring, but his two friends, the ones who had been with him for the whole of his police career, were trying to get him help, even as the blood splattered onto their pristine suits.

"Just don't go to sleep! We'll have this all sorted and explained soon, but you can't go to sleep!" Michael ordered, lifting Satoshi as gently and yet as quickly as he could, the pair taking him to the car. Unfortunately, it was too late, as the boy grew weaker with every passing second.

"Well… guess, my times up." Satoshi said as cheerfully as he could, spitting out a small amount of blood onto Michael's shoulder as he coughed. "Don't worry, I'll… make sure… to give god… a good… Reco…men…dation…"

"Satoshi? Satoshi!? SATOSHIIIIIII!"

* * *

" _Wake up, dear Saturn._ "

"Wha…?"

" _Wake up, dear Saturn._ "

"Oh, this makes sense then… Jiji? Am I dead?"

" _Close, but not quite there yet. You always were a little fighter, weren't you?_ "

It was almost like waking up from a nightmare. Seeing his own flesh get ripped apart violently in a move that wasn't even guaranteed to save his friends, the two getting away due to the monster's own choice, it was disturbing. He could feel his soul leave his body, desperate to prove itself worthy of becoming a ghost, which would mean that he would be able to watch other his friends and if they ever discovered the secret, perhaps even talk to them. Left drifting in the unknown, he was almost ready to give up, but when he heard the voice of his grandfather, calling him by that beloved nickname, he held strong.

For his friends.

For his second family.

* * *

 **And this is the end of the first chapter. This was mostly his original Chapter 1 but with some minor edits. Hopefully all will be ok as I work on this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Super hero time!_

 _Shuujin: Kamen rider Ghost! Find the power from within!_

 _Satoshi: Hey thief, looks like your cover's potential-ly blown!_

 _Shuujin: a man who fights with wine... interesting._

 _Satoshi: You fight with masks; not exactly normal either!_

 _S + S: Break the chains! Eyes open!_

* * *

' _Souls are infinite in all aspects.'_ That was what Satoshi had been told by his grandfather and the simple statement had stuck with him for the entirety of his life. Despite the natural belief, it wasn't some sort of religious claim or random thought that had passed through the man's head, but an ideal. An ideal that meant there was the possibility of infinity within a soul. Infinite evolution, infinite lifespan, infinite potential and an infinite legacy. It was the reason why people feel like their life flashes before them at death's door; the soul is trying to absorb all the memories before leaving the physical vessel behind.

"You don't know how glad it makes your old man feel, knowing that you've been willing to follow through with your dreams despite the stigma and confusion Saturn. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there to stop you ending up like this…" Grandfather told Satoshi

"No, I can't blame you for this." Satoshi rebutted with a weak chuckle, pulling at the blue bang that dangled lifelessly in front of him. "I guess I dug a little too deep and ended up digging myself a grave."

"Now, I don't want you to talk like that, do you understand me?! Things were entirely out of control and you had no way of knowing what was going to happen. That is why you haven't gone to where I went to." Grandfather said, a light scolding tone to his echoing voice."You have a power within you unlike anything else. With the true capabilities that you know hold, it could even potentially change humanity forever. Your journey will not be a light one, but where you go, you will bring clarity and hope to all."

"Wait a minute, you're not making any sense!" Satoshi protested, the newly dead boy aimlessly trying to find where his departed grandfather's voice had originated from. "Explain! I need an explanation!"

"You'll know what I mean. Do not fret; new friends and old allies will come to aid you throughout your adventure. Just know that I will never leave your side, no matter where you go and how far."By the end of his speech, the words were growing ever fainter, Satoshi desperately clawing at white space.

"No! You can't leave yet! Explain! Don't go! JIJI!" with a final burst of energy, he zoomed forward, only to see the infinite darkness of unconsciousness while the world faded around him. Amidst all the confusion and sadness, the single glow of the eyecon went woefully unnoticed.

* * *

Awakening in an unknown location with strange, distorted voices calling out rapid questions and curt answers, Satoshi was left a little lost at how to act. Did he pretend to awaken slowly? Did he act like he was fully healed like he was? There must have been some random doctor that was observant enough as they quietly approached and began to converse in hushed tones.

"So, are you feeling any disjointed? Want some water? A bite to eat?" the man asked. Unable to speak with nervousness, Satoshi simply made a tipping motion, the doctor understanding with a small plastic up being brought out by his call.

"Where am I?" Satoshi croaked out, trying to act at last a small bit disjointed like one would expect after having been near murdered with a direct slash to the chest.

"Well, from the time you were brought in, it's been around 2 weeks. It was far from your expected recovery time; people don't tend to heal from those things in months, if at all." Came the reply, causing the hospitalized boy to nearly choke on his drink. He had been contemplating times within the years, not in the same one and most definitely not less than a single month! The man had the board in his hand, scrutinizing each aspect to see whether he had made any mistakes, yet the sheet perfectly aligned with all the details he could remember.

"I'm sorry but I must be blunt at this." The doctor sighed after removing all other personnel from the room. "You should be dead by now. Or at least with a giant blade gash in your chest. There is no reason, medically, logically or even religiously as for why you have been suddenly healed of all previous ailments in the time that people can need to get other the common cold. It's absolutely against all rational thought and yet here you are."

"Well, I've never been one of those people who follow the term 'normal' very hard." Satoshi admitted awkwardly. "I have some rather strange hobbies, though that probably isn't the answer to all of your medical enquiries, I'm sure." The man jumped gently, an idea suddenly popping into his head before he rummaged through his pocket, pulling out a black and white item alongside a purple identical one before placing it on the oak bedside table.

"You had these on your person when your body was brought in. They certainly look interesting, though you could perhaps work on giving them other titles." The doctor commented before leaving, the closing door being the last sound before the room was plunged into strangling silence. Taking the two round objects into his hand, he was left confused at what he held.

"This is certainly not what I had expected." He thought aloud, gaze firmly stuck on the, eyecons. "Interesting."The one he grasped in his left resembled an eyeball far more than the blank template he had before on him, the back done in a gleaming black with a mechanical theme while the blue iris glittered in the small amount of light that filtered through the window. The sclera was a brilliant white yet its counterpart in his right fist was a strange violet, the back still being black and the iris yellow instead. Almost hesitantly, he pressed the button on the left side of the two, the irises rotating to show a blue background with G on the first while the other had R 9.5 on it. Against his will however, the purple eyecon shone with an unnatural glow, sucking the boy in before his friends had a chance to burst in at his startled yelp.

"Satoshi, how are you!?" Akiko greeted, walking calmly through the door, but when all that remained was empty sheets, she was naturally frightened.

"Oi, Akiko, what's holding you up? Are we not allowed in or something?" Michael questioned, his view into the room obscured by his teammate's body. Her silence was answer enough though.

* * *

Wherever Satoshi had planned to end up before disappearing once more, (well preferably, he wouldn't end up disappearing at all) he had never expected to end up in a vineyard. To be honest, it wasn't a bad place to be, the slightly setting sun basking the whole area in a warm light while ripening grapes provided a lovely picturesque image. Sat upon one nearby hill, two perfectly poured glasses upon a picnic table, Goro Sake, the man he had helped before, was sat. At the slight crunching of dirt beneath trainers, the wine maker sat straighter, beckoning his new arrival with a welcoming smile.

"Please, come, I've got a wonderful sample to taste for you." He gently ordered, Satoshi taking the glass offered with slight trepidation. " I suppose you're wondering what you're doing here aren't you?"

"Well it would certainly be nice to know Mr. Sake." Satoshi replied, naturally reverting to the overly formal and somewhat pompous voice he had used when playing the role of wine taster. The white suited man gave a loud laugh, waving his glass to the younger drinker.

"Please, don't feel as if you have to put on a show for me. Once I… made it to the next level, I learnt about the whole deception. I must thank you for setting a mind at ease."

"It was nothing M- Goro. I'll do anything if it means that another soul is able to continue their cycle and enjoy what the world throws at them." Satoshi said with all honesty. In response, the man took a draw of his wine, a moment taken to admire the mellow taste, before standing up and bringing Satoshi with him to another part of the vineyard, abandoned and clear of all but the earth beneath."Um, what are you doing?" Satoshi asked with a slight bit of concern. Goro only gave a smile before pulling out a strange device, placing it upon his waist where a belt formed.

"I apologize, but this part of me is one I don't openly display." The elder man apologized before continuing. "To return, I took on a task given to me by your dear grandfather, the great man he was. I will be teaching you how to control your powers and shall follow you wherever you go on your journey." With a sharp click of his fingers, another belt formed around Satoshi's waist, though of a far more different design.

The belt itself was done in an orange while the main buckle seemed draped in an ethereal blanket, a lone eye in the center giving the impression that it was always staring at you. Though not as visible, there was a set of vicious teeth behind the innocent cover while a large orange handle also jutted out from the side. The front seemed to fall open, a slot just the right size for one of the eyecons to fit in, while the eyecon he had left with him began to float in front, a small slot on the top burning with flames until an orange face with black for eyes appeared along with the title 'Ghost.'

"I want you to put the eyecon into the Ghost Driver, then close the front up and pull the handle out and back in." Goro ordered, reaching behind himself to pull out a bottle, the liquid within flowing freely from left to right. "That will allow you to become a ghost. You will become Kamen Rider Ghost."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Satoshi exclaimed. "What do you mean by ghost?! Am I not alive?!"

"I suppose not and yet you may." The man stated vaguely. "You have been granted a chance to return. Hold the 15 luminary eyecons as your own and then you shall be granted a single wish, which you may use to return to life. Be warned, you must do this in 99 days or your soul shall fade from existence, no matter what." The jovial atmosphere formed by two people bonding over drinks instantly plummeted into a serious showdown, neither giving in.

"Do you honestly think I can do something like that? I didn't even get these two by my own account; one was given to me and the other was… it came out of nowhere really." Satoshi countered, eliciting a shake of the head from Goro.

"Look closely on what the eyecon says." At the man's urging, the eyecon flew out of its own accord, proudly displaying the name 'G' on the label."You were willing to believe that there was a soul suffering out there where others would believe it to be rumor. You helped an old man achieve his dream. That is what gives you strength is it not? Knowing that you are helping people even though there is little reward for you at the end of the shift? Please, do what I ask."

With a loud sigh at the truth spoken by Goro, Satoshi slipped the eyecon into the slot provided by the belt buckle, closing the front.

 _ **AYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

"What's with the weird voice?" Satoshi wondered aloud.

"Just pull the lever in and out!" Goro ordered

"Oh, right!" Satoshi responded as he pulled the lever in and then out.

 _ **KAIGAN! ORE!**_

 _ **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! G-G-G-GHOST!**_

Giving the lever a hard pull and pushing it back in, the front eye blinked once to show that the iris had a copy of the label, showing a round pure orange face with two black spaces as eyes. A series of orange neon lines seemed to surround his body as a coat, black with orange lining, flew out of the drivers, eye, no explanation as to how it could move as such. The coat turned to face the boy, two burning flames to represent eyes before it floated down, enveloping the boy when black armor suddenly formed upon him. Using black armored gloves to pull down the hood, the helmet created bore no face until the orange bled onto the face, replicating the image within the eyecon as a large glowing horn came out upon the forehead.

"Hey, what is this?" Satoshi asked in shock, taking in his new appearance. Goro meanwhile was going through a change of his own, bringing his right hand forward, tracing a circle before him, the arm rocket to the left and with an intense cry of,

"Henshin!" He used the left hand to insert the bottle into his own belt, the two wings turning on their hinges to the right when the bottle connected with the end.

 _ **TASTE OF! WINE!**_

"My vintage is luxurious, so Satoshi! Allow me to give you a taste!" the man declared, placing his left hand on the top wing before pulling it back to the left like a bottle opener.

 _ **FLOW! G!**_

Like with Satoshi, a line flowed over his body, the alcohol forming a G on his chest that glowed before covering him with a splash. A silver breast plate bore the symbol proudly while the rest of his body was clad in a black suit. G's surrounded yellow eyes on a silver helmet while the leg of the G on his chest made a crimson line run down his left leg. Brandishing a large sommelier knife like a sword, he pointed the weapon at Satoshi before boldly stating,"I have the honor of teaching you what it means to be a Kamen Rider. Before you leave my realm, you will have honor, virtue and the endurance to survive many battles and you will be a man worthy of the title Kamen Rider!" without any time to digest the fact, Satoshi was suddenly besieged by a barrage of slashes, the strange looking weapon being no less dangerous than any other blade.

"Hey, why do you get a sword and I don't!?" Ghost complained until his wishes were answered by his belt, the buckle forming a sword within his grasp.

 _ **GAN-GUN SABRE!**_

Latching onto the orange handle, steel met steel as they fought against the other rider. Naturally, his higher level of experience and sheer strength resulted in G being the victor, throwing Satoshi away with another strike to the ghost's weapon splitting the main piece in half."That is just not fair at all." Satoshi muttered, hastily piecing his weapon back together, yet when the sword suddenly bent, he looked down in horror to find that he had slotted the back facing half upside down, resulting in the point facing towards himself. "Damn it!"

"Do not let appearances and previous beliefs stop you! There should be naught that can force you out of your path!" Goro bellowed, charging towards his younger counterpart. As a pure reflex, his hand tightened around the grip and a single finger accidently slipped onto a section that gave way, resulting in several blasts hitting Goro within the chest.

"Huh, gun eh?" Satoshi mused, hefting his weapon about before shooting another hail of bullets into Goro's vulnerable body, though the rider could deflect some of the incoming projectiles. "Let me see you dance grandpa!"

"Do not become cocky in your fighting style, lest your predictability becomes a glaring weakness for your enemies to exploit!" G rebutted, dashing around the shots and nailing Ghost in the head, sparks flying from the dead boy's helmet. G would have been able to get in several more attacks if the boy hadn't been able to become intangible through sheer luck at the last minute through no action of his own.

"What the? I can become attack proof?" Satoshi muttered, before childishly blowing a raspberry at his opponent. "How are you going to get me know gramps!?"

The sudden high pressure burst of wine was an answer. "If you cannot replicate an ability, it becomes useless." Goro warned. "I have been able to train for years, the help of cybernetics enhancing my physical capabilities beyond all human reaches. If you cannot surpass your limits, then you will not be a Kamen rider." He could dodge the incoming sword thrust courtesy of Satoshi by mere seconds, a feat that the man smiled at under the helmet.

"Well then, let's see what this body can do! If you want a show, let me give you a few tricks!" Kicking off the earth, the young rider flew of the ground, seamlessly flying as if he had been born to do so. With the additional maneuverability, he could attack his enemy mercilessly, raining blows down on the man. Before he was classed as repetitive, he switched the blade around, the sword entering gun mode. Expecting a much bigger target to hit, Goro was unprepared for the sudden barrage of bullets that were sent his way, causing the man to fall to the ground.

"Right, what happens if I pull the lever again?" Satoshi questioned from his place in the sky, pulling the lever out and back in like he had done so before.

 _ **DAI KAIGAN! ORE!**_

 _ **OMEGA DRIVE!**_

Power began to flow through him, strength like he had never held or witnessed before. It came off him in ghostly wisps, the boy waiting a moment before taking to the sky. With an almighty roar, his foot caught alight, the rider sent hurtling towards Goro with blazing foot forward, a large explosion ruining the piece that the vineyard had. Taking the fallen Rider's hand, he pulled Goro up to full height, the two considering each other's eye like they had begun. "I feel now, you are almost ready." Goro answered. "You are almost ready to be a Kamen Rider."


End file.
